HOT Rate
by stemi1channy
Summary: A popular website all about the girl at la push and Forks high has turned Bella live upside down. From Jacob and Edward who her brother and who her love. Who Bella real friends? Who is behind the website?


CHAPTER ONE : Making it too seventeen.

Word count : 1,963

Summary: A popular website all about the girl at la push and **Forks high** has turned Bella live upside down. From Jacob and Edward who her brother and who her love. Who Bella real friends? Who is behind the website? A rating website for all the news happening in fork and la push what happens when Bella makes 17 does her friend befriend her?

Rate list in this chapter:

Rosaline – 1

Alice – 2

Lauren – 3

Leah – 4

Jessica – 5

...

Bella- 17

Bella pov

Bella walked into forks high. Second week and two months at forks high school. Third month of living in forks. There was a buzz which is unusual for a Monday. She walked to my locker there was a jealous look from Jessica and a glare from Lauren.

Jessica had natural blonde hair she had blue eyes. She had a strange sense of style. She was leaning against Bella's locker. She was wearing a pink skirt which finished just below her but. She had her hair down straightened she had a buttoned up top which Lauren made her undue four buttons showing too much cleavage too Jessica liking.

Lauren had her hair straightened too. Her hair was light brown but she had dyed it bleach blonde. She had black eyes. She was wearing a mini skirt which was white and a green top too match her crush Edward Cullen's eyes. She had a white bag hanging off her arm she was wearing green flip flops too. She had her hand on her hips waiting for Bella to arrive.

Bella pov

"So Bella have you looked up on line recently on forks high hot rate?"

"No why?"

"Well do you remember what you we said?"

"Yeah do you Bella?"

"Yeah you said that I properly won't go on as I'm new"

"So how did you do it?" Lauren asked

"How did I do what?" Bella said confused.

"Get onto the the top twenty?"

"Really I'm on the top twenty already looks like you were wrong Lauren then" Bella laughed. Lauren didn't like being wrong and didn't like people laughing at her. She defiantly didn't like how boys noticed her so much in the first couple of months being here.

There was a new website which became noticed a couple of months before Bella arrived called .. It had become very popular. Every boy from forks high and la push received a code which the entered into the website and voted for who they thought was the hottest girl. No one knew who had made the website but it had to be someone from forks high because of the name. Anyway the boy can only vote once a day.

The website had made girls think about the appearance and made sure they were at the coolest social events. But you name would only appear if you were on the top twenty list.

"Look Bella" Lauren thrusted the phone into her hand. There on her phone was a picture of her in biology you could see Edward hand in the photo.

Photo –

Name: Bella Swan

School: Forks High

Position: **17 **

New girl

This girl has only been at fork high and she must have done something to get to boys attention she has had the most votes in the shortest amount of time, boys have been voting mad.

Sociable and style -

This girl has style we saw her at Jacob black's house chilling with his mate getting cosy already? Then later on at his party she came in a glamorous blue dress. Didn't she catch some eyes attention that night?

Friends -

This girl has made some good moves; she is friend with Jacobs's gang from forks high and is friends with Lauren and Jessica who is holding the potion of third and fifth place. We have also seen her talk to different people popular or not she treats them all the same. You go girl!

Lessons-

She is clever she won the golden onion in biology with Edward Cullen. Yes she is lucky she get the excuse to talk to the lush Edward. However we heard she's an accident prone in gym so watch your head (yeah we saw Bella hit your head mike Newton) in gym when you're playing volley ball. But she does look cute in those small gym shorts.

So sitting next to Edward Cullen hanging out with Jacob Black. What next dating one of these lush boys. Becoming good friends with the Cullen's and Hales. (She could pass for one have you seen her perfect curvy body and her perfect hair and face and she comes to school in a pair of plain jean and still makes it work!) We heard her unique red truck use to belong to Jacob Blacks family... we thought we had seen it before ;)

Is she just a shiny new toy or is she here to stay?

Bella raised an eye brow when she read it she scrolled up to read the rest.

Photo –

Name: Rosaline Hale

School: Forks High

Position: **1**

Style –

This girl could make a bin bag work that's all we got to say...

Sociable-

Yes she was at Jacobs's party and wasn't she rocking those red heels on the dance floor. We also caught her kissing Emmett Cullen her boyfriend on the stairs.

Friends –

This girl has it all the looks the boyfriend. She also has the friend to go with it. Having a Cullen boyfriend has it perks you get a lush lad; you know you look amazing if one gives you a second look, you get popularity and invites thrown at you, and oh did I mention the car spots and the best seat in the cafeteria?

Lessons-

Shame there wasn't a mechanic lesson... Rosaline sure know her car.

This girl has a model looks and a mechanic's love for cars. She could proberly take a car apart and put it back together again.

We think Rosaline should talk to Bella about her truck we love it but it might need a lick of paint.

Bella had read her and Rosaline's rating she had never thought someone would think thing like that of her curves? A girl walked past giving her a big grin and a wave that girl was in her maths so because her fame had suddenly rose she was cool to be known? Bella had a small smile on her face never the less.

Photo –

Name: Alice Cullen

School: Forks High

Position: **2**

Style –

This girl is one stylish chick! I don't think this girl has ever survived twenty- four hours without buying clothes. If you want to see this month's new style (before is even popular in fact even before it's out in the magazines) look what Alice is wearing.

Sociable-

Yes she was also at Jacobs's party. She wore an outfit another cute outfit yet again we LOVE you style Alice! We saw her hanging put with her friends at the start and we saw her talking to Bella at the end about her dress. Bella looks like Alice (chief of fashion) gave you thumbs up for that dress and Bella should know every trick in the book as she the chief of polices daughter.

Friends –

She a Cullen she has it all! She is going out with Jasper Hale so two of the Hale are going out with Two Cullen's (Edward Cullen has just broken up with Tanya a month before she left this school we didn't think they weren't the perfect match no offence)

Lessons-

This girl can speak three different languages! She is so flexible in gym we are all kind of jealous. In Tec she made a cute skirt we all want one! She wore it too school last Friday.

She friend with everyone never heard a bad word against her or what she says about anyone else. She a very energetic loving friend and she loves to dress up and she loves to dress up people.

We don't think it will be long till both Alice and Bella become friends as they hang around with everyone instead of just the same type of people popular or not.

"You finished so know you know it, Give me my phone back and don't bother texting us or talking to us again because well we're not friends anymore" Lauren said to Bella. Lauren flipped her hair and swung round and walked off in the other direction Jessica left scurrying after Lauren. Bella stood there shocked.

Bella pov

What just happened? So because I'm on the rate website we're not friends? I blinked back the tear in my eyes and made my way to my first lesson.

"Hey Bella" Two girls in the grade below Sophie and ellie said at the same time, as they walked past.

"Hi Bella" Tyler said as I turned the corner. "You got English now, let's walk together" I nodded and smiled. They walked to class. As they passed large group I could hear them ask each other is She was going out with Tyler.

I walked into the classroom everyone was looking at me they looked at me then Tyler. I looked round the classroom for my seat I saw Edward Cullen he had a frown on his face. I looked at him until he realised I was watching he gave me a small smile. I went to my usual seat in front of him.

"You ok Edward" I said to him facing him. He up at me I smiled.

"What would you do if you liked a girl, but you think they might be going out with someone else but you don't know if there just friends?" Suddenly I felt think strange sharp feeling in my chest. He liked someone? I don't know why but I felt like crying my mood had changed. I felt my eyes go watery I blinked them back trying not to panic and let him see me cry I forced a smile and shrugged and turned away. I rubbed my eye with my finger. Forty minutes till brake. I groaned instantly when I realised to long.

"Miss, can I go and get my book out the car?" She nodded not looking up from her book and just told me to be quick. I hurried out as I flew through the corridors I felt the tears fall from my eyes down my cheeks. I pushed open the door and ran to my truck. As soon as I heard the slam of my car door. The tear flew why couldn't I see it for myself I liked Edward?

_Flash... _

I looked up to see where it came from No one.

_Ping..._

I picked up my phone text message of Jacob.

'You might want to check out the website... Sorry hope ur ok xxx'

I opened the internet and looked at it there was a knew picture update.

What happened to our happy Bella?

Picture – (Picture of Bella with Edward smiling it was in English only ten minutes ago)

She entered English with Tyler. She turned round to speak to Edward then five minutes later...

Picture – (Picture of Bella crying in her truck)

Is Bella jealous of someone? They are certainly jealously tears.

I decided I can't let anyone play with my emotions like this. I got a tissue and wiped my eyes. I brushed my know knotty hair until it was silky again. I smiled well forced till it came permanent. I then opened the door slammed it shut locking it behind me I marched back into the school. As I past the classrooms people were watching me march down the corridor back to the English classroom.

"Bella"


End file.
